emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1482 (23rd August 1990)
Plot Sarah is still helping out on the farm and enjoying it. Joe tries to encourage Kate to face Rachel. Mark and Rachel discuss what might happen to their mum. The atmosphere is strained over breakfast. Charlie Aindow calls at the market and demands his money from Eric. Jack offers to tell Annie about the accident, Joe is grateful. Kate finds Sarah in tears as she thinks she is useless on the farm. Kate tells her to take things more slowly. Joe asks Mark to support Kate. Annie arrives home and Jack says that there is something she should know. Bill apologises to Amos, but says that he is going to use his coffin for Pete. He offers to look out for another for Amos, but he is making his own arrangements via his cousins firm - Brearly and Winstanley of Bridlington. Bill Middleton and Seth discuss the accident. They still do not know who was responsible and start speculating. In the end, Sarah tells them it was Kate. Annie discusses the accident with Kate. She says she is shocked, but that she will support Kate. A young man comes into The Woolpack and asks for directions to Chapel Lane. Annie gives Rachel the keys to her car and tells her to get on with her life. Sarah is exhausted after working on the farm and at The Woolpack. Henry is planning a surprise for Amos - he has brought his favourite chair into the bar so that he can sit and have some company. Rachel admits to Joe that she is scared of driving, but he encourages her to get behind the wheel. Henry takes Amos through to the bar. Eric gives Charlie his £2,000, having fiddled the market books in order to raise the cash. Amos is delighted to be out in the bar. Annie tells Joe that she can't face any more dramas. The young stranger is introduced to Henry - Tony Charlton, the new curate of Beckindale. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Charlie Aindow - David Fleeshman *Rev. Tony Charlton - Stephen Rashbrook Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, farmhouse attic bedroom, kitchen, fields and cottage *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs, beer garden and public bar *Hotten Cattle Market - Eric Pollard's office Notes *First appearance of Tony Charlton. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Memorable dialogue Seth Armstrong: "D'ya want a drink, Amos?" Amos Brearly: "I never thought I'd hear you say that, Seth Armstrong! I'm tempted to order a triple brandy, but unhappily I'm not allowed any alcohol." Seth Armstrong: "I know, that's why I offered yer one." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD